Sam the Sasquatch
Sam the Sasquatch (formerly referred to in-game as ??????), is a sasquatch living in the wilderness of Club Penguin. Little is known about him, except that he has been on the island for a very long time and has always been friends with puffles, although has not shown himself to penguins until mid-2014. He played a prominent role at the Puffle Party 2015, where he was hungry, and ate the cake in the Ski Lodge, that was supposed to be for celebrating the Lodge's renovation. Players followed him into The Wilds, where it was discovered that Sam was just hungry, as O'Berries are not filling enough. Quotes Original During and after Puffle Party 2015 Trivia *He wears a Party Hat, which he has because he was around before beta testing. **According to mascot scripts, he was frozen for a long time, and when he woke up, it was on his head. **In an interview with Aunt Arctic in issue #494 of the Club Penguin Times, Sam mentions that he loves his "pointy hat" and that a penguin with a "nice green jacket" gave it to him a long time ago. ***Also, Rookie mentions the penguin and the hat in the "Ask Rookie" section of Issue #555. *The snowballs that he throws are identical to the ones thrown by the Freezing Super Gloves. *Sam "won" the Penguin of the Week on November 20, 2014.Penguin of the Week: ??????File:Sasquatchpow.png **This was because the Club Penguin Staff was having technical difficulties. *He made a cameo appearance in Awesome to be Rare. *According to a fact file seen in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #38, Sasquatch likes scratching his belly, and dislikes being spotted. *He was mentioned in a short "Island Rumors" section in issue #487 of the Club Penguin Times, on February 19, 2015. The article suggested that Sasquatch might be looking for something or someone. **In the Puffle Party 2015, it was revealed that he was looking for scaly food. *He can be seen sometimes sitting on a log in the Puffle Wilds next to the puffle creatures. *On March 18, 2016, a You Decide! post was made by Megg where players could vote on a name for the sasquatch.YOU DECIDE: What's in a Name? **On April 19, 2016, Megg announced in a post that Sasquatch's name would be 'Sam' after it had gained the most votes.Sam I Am Gallery Sasquatch's Player Card.png|Sam's player card Questionmark.png|Sam's in-game sprite Creaturesprite.png|A second in-game sprite (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureWaving.gif|Sam waving (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureThrowing (1).gif|Sam throwing a snowball (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureAnimation.gif|Sam dancing Mystery Background photo.png|The Mystery Background Sasquatch Buddy List.png|Sam on the Buddy List Artwork ForestCreature.png|Sam as seen in his player card image SasquatchPuffle2015Ending.png|Sam while hungry Puffle Party 2015 Sasquatch with Fishing Pole.png|Sam holding a fishing pole Sasquatch Story Sasquatch sitting.png|Sam sitting Sam Background.png|Sam in the Mystery Background Newspaper Issue 494 Sasquatch Eating Cactus.png|Sam eating a cactus in issue 494 of the Club Penguin Times Other Sasquatchpow.png|Sam seen as Penguin of the Week Sasquatch Awesome to be Rare.png|Sam in Awesome to be Rare Sasquatch CP Magazine.jpg|Sam's fact file in Club Penguin Magazine issue 38 sasquatch sit.png|Sam sitting in The Wilds during the Puffle Party 2015 SasquatchHistory.png|The comic of Sam explaining why he took the fish cake during the Puffle Party 2015 SasquatchNaming.png|A penguin wearing the Sasquatch Outfit and holding the On The Hook in a You Decide! post on the What's New Blog PHSasquatchCPTimes.png|Sam in Issue #546 of the Club Penguin Times WildernessExpeditionHint2016.png|A cameo of Sam's face on the What's New Blog Ask-rookie-issue-555.png|Sam mentioned in Issue #555 of the Club Penguin Times Sasquatch Spotted Hibigfoot.png|Sam spotted in English server Zipline in the Plaza Thisguylookstrange.png|Sam spotted in English server Zipline at the Forest Credit goes to Mt Orange.png|Sam spotted in English server Skates in the Forest Sasquatch found in the spanish server Yeti.png|Sam spotted in the Spanish server Yeti in the Forest saved.png|Sam spotted on Spanish server Yeti in the Snow Forts Sasquatch2.png Sasquatch!.png SasquatchCLOSER.png sasquatchspotted.png|Sam spotted in English server Blizzard Sasq2.png|Sam spotted in English server Blizzard SasquatchCrowded.png SasquatchStudy.png NiceSasquatch.png|Sam with a small crowd SasquatchGreet.png|Sam being greeted nicely Sasquatch found in Night Club.png|Sam seen in the Night Club with a small crowd of penguins JWPengieandtheSasquatch.png|Sam at the Forest JWPengieandtheSasquatch2.png|Sam at the Forest SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic1.png|Sam spotted on August 9, 2014 at the Ski Hill SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic2.png|Sam spotted again on August 9, 2014 at the Ski Hill SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic3.png|Sam spotted on August 9, 2014 at the Snow Forts 10CCBC0B-994A-44DF-B683-621916127AA8.JPG|Sam spotted on server Snow Angel at the Town during the SoundStudio Party FoundSasquatch1.png|Sam spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds FoundSasquatch2.png|Sam spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds FoundSasquatch3.png|Sam spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds FoundSasquatch4.png|Sam spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds Names in other languages Sasquatch Real name See also *Yeti *Puffle Party 2015 *Bigfoot on Wikipedia References Category:Creatures